


They are back

by Lady_of_insomniacs



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Gen, MCR is back together, Oneshot, and are adorable fanboys, i don't know how to tag, it's short, they go to a concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_insomniacs/pseuds/Lady_of_insomniacs
Summary: They find out that their favourite band is back together. Brotherly shenanigans and other stuff (I know I'm late to the party)
Kudos: 8





	They are back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> Let's just ignore that An Offering came out in January and act like it did on Halloween along with the Instagram posts and the other stuff (yes, I was too lazy to change it back)

Remington stared at the laptop on his thighs. He blinked. And he blinked again.

There he had been, innocently surfing YouTube as the video popped up. My fucking Chemical Romance had posted a video! And not some bullshit reupload and instead something new and mysterious. 

"Sebastian! Emerson! Get your asses here right fucking now and pinch me!" 

His brothers rushed over and obliged happily. Of course, this turned into a mini fight until Remington remembered what he just saw. Back was he s enthusiasm as he wrestled himself free from under Sebastian. "Stop! I need to show you something."

"I swear to God if this is some cat video again..." Emerson threatened as he had just abandoned his drawing he had been meaning to colour for ages and finally had a calm second on this godforsaken tour bus. 

Remington huffed offended because the cat videos were cute and funny, thank you very much. "No, look at this."

The three got more comfortable in the bunk and watched the video together.

Silence.

"Am I dreaming? Is this legit?" Sebastian broke the silence.

Remington slapped his arm. "That's why I asked you to come and pinch me asshole."

While another fight ensued between the two of them, Emerson had wisely grabbed his phone. He went through Instagram only to see that each of the (former, but we don't talk about that) members of My Chemical Romance had posted the same picture (yes, they were fanboys and followed them on Instagram but who wouldn't?). "Guys, it's legit."

"Let me see!" The older two instantly stopped fighting and then scrolled through the app.

Emerson was not particularly happy to lose his phone to the hands of his brothers so he grabbed the laptop instead to google it and watched the community crumble into pieces. Most of their fans were just as excited as themselves and posted their joy or confusion on every platform. It was impressive how fast they were as the video had been up for only twenty minutes. Of course, there were a few people who tried to point out that this can't be true. Emerson ignored them vehemently.

Another silence had settled between them, only the hum of the engine audible. Until Remington spoke up again that was. "There is a fucking concert date, Em look whether you can find tickets. Now."

"Don't you think I already did that?" Emerson rolled his eyes and kept scrolling.

Finally, the singer couldn't stand it anymore to be crammed into the tiny bunk. He got up and jumped around the bus, trying to get rid of his adrenaline that normally only pumped through him right after a particularly awesome show. "We need to see them! We should be close to LA around 20th, we can totally make it!"

"Hell yes, as long as we get tickets," Sebastian agreed, watching in amusement as Remington hung upside down from one of the bunks.

Emerson nodded along, just as excited as the other two that their favourite band was back together. "You think we have the day off?"

"Think so and if not we'll have to be fast," the singer decided and jumped down to get himself something to eat. The shit was stressing. 

~*~

Roughly two months later, the three men were waiting to be let into the venue. They received a few looks like a few of the younger ones recognised them but at the moment they were to fidgety to notice. Or people were staring at their clothes but who cared? Not them.

Remington was jumping in his place, attracting even more glances. "I'm so fucking stoked for this show! They are back!"

"After six years," Emerson agreed as he tried to stay out of the other's path. He could live without an injury just now.

Sebastian had enough of the jumping and just grabbed Remington from behind to hold him still and pressed him to his front. "Stop. Jumping."

Before hyperactive man could wiggle himself into freedom, there was movement and they could enter the venue.

They got hit in the face with the atmosphere of anticipation and sheer and utter joy of the people around them. Despite the fact that there was plenty of time until the set would start, the whole place was humming and making noises and just _waiting _like this was the last show on earth before everything would go down in flames. Knowing the band that was about to play this could actually happen.__

__The bassist turned to his brothers with a huge grin plastered on his face. The same energy that was floating through the venue was now clearly visible in their eyes as they stared at each other._ _

__"One day, we'll have this too," Emerson promised his older brothers and himself._ _

__"Fuck yeah, we will!" Remington agreed loudly and pumped his fist in the air._ _

__Soon, the place was crowded and the air was getting thicker and thicker as the attention slowly drifted from the person next to you to the stage. The tension could be cut by a knife as everyone screamed their hearts out. The whole place was vibrating._ _

__The first notes of Romance rang through the venue and Emerson could swear that he was close to crying. A quick look to his stoic oldest brother assured him that he felt just the same. At Remington he didn't even need to look as he heard him screech next to his ear._ _

__Finally, the infamous dialogue of I'm Not Okay (I Promise) started and the crowd was already loosing it._ _

__Remington almost felt possessed as he screamed along to every single line, ruining his voice in the process. But he didn't care. The three of them jumped around like teenagers at their first concert, sang at each other, watched the band play and cried. Fuck, it was good to have them back._ _

__The set felt like an eternity treasured deep in their hearts and like a heartbeat at the same time. Emerson let Remington drag him all over the place as he danced and thrashed around while Sebastian made sure that no one got hurt._ _

__The drummer almost fainted as Ray waved at him or at least into his general direction. But Remington's fingers wrapped around his arm kept him grounded. He made a a motion towards the stage as if to ask 'did you see that?' and the singer nodded enthusiastically._ _

__And suddenly it was over. The last notes of Welcome To The Black Parade were still ringing through their bones and souls as they exited the venue._ _

__"Holy fuck" Were the first words that were spoken between them. It had been Sebastian who's head felt strangely light almost as if he was drunk or high._ _

__Remington and Emerson weren't any better, just as high on the adrenaline as the bassist and could only nod in agreement._ _

__"That was fucking magical!" Remington added after a few more moments of silence._ _

__And then they started laughing loudly until they were out of breath. They were giddy and happy and had way too much energy as they held onto each other to not fall._ _

__"Hey, you're Palaye Royale, right?" A voice behind piped up. Remington was the first to turn around to look at the person that spoke and nodded with a bright grin._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh open end...  
> Do you want another part maybe? (I'm probably gonna write one anyway but motivation is always welcome hehe)


End file.
